


Crystal Prince

by psytronix



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Harems, Idiots in Love, Multi, POV Multiple, PWP with plot, Politics, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psytronix/pseuds/psytronix
Summary: Rose Quartz remains on an Earth where the men are dying out, as the leader of Terra Amor. Steven's perfect world is threatened by a Gem invasion and a betrayal from humankind. Can Amor's love remain intact while their worlds fight against them?
Relationships: Pearl/Greg Universe, Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	Crystal Prince

Rose Quartz was nothing if not ambitious. Her sisters would often say she was too quick, too greedy, and impatient, but she had a way of making things work. Such with the curious case of Earth, and Earth's people - those she had met over 15000 years ago. Back then they were tribes, women of caves and simple of mind, free from purpose. Two things endeared them to her; their _will_ , and their compassion.

Humanity, she found, was capable of incredible love. It was what the Gems truly lacked, what they were not _born_ with. And humanity was free. Free to choose their own destinies - free to live amongst their kind without judgement, as long as they did no harm. It's why she did what she did, why she sequestered herself from the Diamond Authority and adopted a new moniker. It was why that vengeful, bratty, impatient self of hers had to _go_.

It was why the harvest stopped.

Things ran smooth up until governments formed on Earth. They were fine, for the most part - but the old feared the death of their kind. Try as they might, even with Gem intervention, births fell. Men could not produce more sons, only daughters. Soon a matriarchy formed, not unlike the Authority, and, from it, commodities. Healthy males were status symbols, things to be owned, flaunted, and used.

And Rose did not like this. She challenged them, tried her best to prevent that horrid descent from the agencies of the world, but, failed. They'd seen too many sons die. Off to war with others, or from disease, they had it in mind to "protect" them. What would later become known as the Americas found itself host to a sovereign nation of gems and humans, a nation by the name of "Terra Amor".

They lived in relative peace, Amor and the world. They traded, provided aid to one another, and Amor often led scientific breakthroughs, developed separately even from Homeworld's roots. Pilgrims and migrants would often visit to revel in its _expressive_ nature. Where Rose Quartz had witnessed the advent of love in humanity's subconscious, she then _taught_ it, spread it. All those of maturity in Amor learned of love, and how to display it, refine it, and share it, in all forms.

But, in the late 1990s, things changed. Rose met a human, Greta Universe. Greta was playing a nation-wide tour, and made a stop in the capital of Amor, Prisma. They, amidst a show of smoke and stars, of dazzling lights and a wall of sound, fell in love. It wasn't long after that Greta moved what little she had to Prisma, to be by Rose's side, and soon, they had a child.

It was a monumental occasion. Compartmentalising a piece of her cosmological, luminous essence, Rose impregnated first among all gemkind to have _reproduced_ without need for a mineral harvest, and later, the first _male_ to be born in Amor. Though weakened and left to recover for a time, Rose lived, and together they raised their son in harmony.

That was, until the birth was announced.

It was customary for all nations to do so, so donations could be requested, but this was _unprecedented_. Gems could not and, some said, _should_ not have bred with humanity, but, there _he_ was. Steven Quartz Universe. Cries of _lies_ came out - that Amor had hidden scientific advancements from the world, that which could've led to a solution for their birth crisis. Among it all, some international Gems became ostracised, fleeing back to Amor, where others remained, stalwart and heart-hardened.

It upset Rose, but she remained fair, compassionate of their plights. She assured them the process was a surprise even to her, but many did not listen. She remained steady, even when others _demanded_ secrets that did not exist. She remained charitable, keeping talks of "future donations" open, even when others _demanded_ her own son. And she remained patient, even when war was threatened against Amor - by humanity and by Homeworld.

Even with the threat of annihilation from Homeworld, the threat of an all-corrupting song of discord, love reigned in Amor. The Rebellion and the "death" of Pink Diamond left Homeworld _shocked,_ too shocked to continue. Amor's borders, as a result, became a little more secure, their channels a little more curt, and despite the world's rage, their love only grew stronger.

It was on a crisp February morning that Rose awoke. Her pink, curly hair cascaded 'round the head of her bed, and she groaned, beaming at her loves. To her left, mouth half-pressed against her breasts, was Greta. The rockstar's messy brown locks cascaded over Pearl, who was gently spooning her. Placing a gentle kiss on Greta's lips, then Pearl's, they stirred awake - feeling that oozing, loving magic of Rose's saliva pep them up.

"Good morning," she cooed to them both. Pearl snapped her eyes awake, and mumbled as a soft blue tinge kissed her cheeks, embarrassed.

"O-Oh my stars! Erm, Gret-Greta, get off my arm!" She slipped her arm from under the slumbering human, and stood to attention at Rose's side. In the ensuing chaos, the covers were thrown off, revealing Greta's great globes of flesh, and her thick ass.

"Ahem, my apologies, Rose. I… Have my duties to attend to. Shall I join you and the Universes for dinner tonight?" Pearl said, ignoring their nude states. She barely tore her eyes away as they all _looked_ at each other again, insatiable. Greta yawned, and smiled to the both of them, winking at Pearl.

"Of course, Pearl. We can't have dinner without our little snack, can we?" Rose teased, shifting herself back on the bedspread, propping up on her elbows. Pearl chuckled, averting her eyes, and shook her head.

"No… No, we can't," she bit her bottom lip and looked to the both of them. "Shall I bring Sheena along as well?"

"Only if she's comfortable," Greta answered immediately, dragging herself across the sheets until she could lay on Rose's chest. Thick, chubby flesh pressed into another as the two of them sighed in resonance, "the more the merrier."

Pearl swallowed a lump in her throat, eager. "B-Brilliant! W-well, I should see if Steven's awake as well, we have a few lessons to catch up on since he's back. Oh, and don't forget your datapad today - wouldn't want to miss _another-_ "

"-Pearl," Rose reached out, bringing a hand to her cheek, and Pearl _stopped_ , the scent of Greta's sex clear on the quartz's fingers. "I get it. Kiss us before you head off."

Obeying, Pearl smiled as she leant down, _mounting_ herself around those two lovely bodies. She brought her lips to Roses, losing herself in their fullness before stopping, pulling away with a moan, with super-saliva _hanging_ in the air. Shifting her focus to Greta, who appeared to be staring up with stars in her eyes, Pearl was surprised as those human lips graced hers. And _then_ as the tongue slipped in her mouth - lapping at hers - tasting each other and the fruits of the night before.

It was Greta who pulled away _just_ as Pearl felt herself getting into the moment, body reciprocating those loving motions. Flustered, worked up, and woken up, Pearl pulled herself from the two of them, and bid them a terse farewell. Before she could leave Rose's chambers, Greta cleared her throat.

"Clothes, Pearl."

Smacking her head, Pearl groaned. And fashioned herself a sultry look that was sure to wake up their son - pants tight around her ass, a singlet _barely_ covering her modest breasts. The two Universes couldn't help but stare, smiling like loons all the while. Greta groaned as she separated herself from Rose, the two lingering with a touch of hands.

"You too?" Rose whined.

"Gotta prep for Schtuball's lesson today. Plus I'm doing a little jingle for the train lines. I'll be back soon though, don't you worry," Greta emphasised her promise with another kiss, bringing the Gem's fingers to her lips. Groaning again, Rose noticed Greta's hand dart to her back as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Ach! Oof, stupid _bones,_ " she grumbled, gasping as she felt a touch of _wetness_ at her back, followed by the softest fingers _playing_ with her tired muscles. "O-Oh… Oh, Rose, baby~..."

"That's right, Missus Universe. _Surely_ Steven's lesson can wait a little? Just a _little bit,_ a _few_ seconds?"

Complying, sniggering all the while, Greta positioned herself in the middle of the bed as Rose stood on her knees, bountiful breasts bouncing with every bumble. Ignoring that hypnotic sight, Greta laid herself down, pressed into the mattress, and tilted her head to the side, staring back at her _mounting_ lover.

Without further word, Rose adorned Greta's body with kisses. Soft ones, ones that pushed into her skin, tender ones, and fluttery, fleeting ones that Greta couldn't even feel, at first. She felt them _later_ , feeling her pussy _heat_ at the warmth pressed into her - the curve and cut of her wife's body. As the quartz's gentle fingers _kneaded_ the flesh of the MILF beneath her, they basked in one another's presence, the quiet morning that allowed them just to hear the other, _only_.

"F-f-far out, girl…" Greta groaned again, gasping as Rose's fingers played with her lower lips, _teasing_ her. Feeling their rhythm, Rose slid them up and down, tracing _just_ in and _just_ out as Greta _melted_ beneath her.

"One release to start the day. Tell me how you feel, Greta…"

"Amazing, but," she _gasped_ again, giggling afterwards as a finger or two _slid in_. "N-naughty, Rose… Just go a little lower on my back, a little deeper, and-ahn~!"

Digging her fingers in _deep_ into her wife's pussy, Rose held her steady as she convulsed, panting and _mewling_ into the sheets. She looked _so cute_ , Rose thought. So very _hot_ and _raunchy_ , always ready for a bout of love-making. She kept fingering her, kept kneading the problem spot, and shifted herself to kiss that back, focussing particularly on the dimples above Greta's amazing ass.

"My stars, you're _gorgeous_ ," Rose whispered, travelling up to kiss her lips. Greta's eyes locked to Rose as she moaned, breathing in rhythm with the Gem's gentle fingers.

"S-says y-you," Greta complimented her back, kissing her again. She rode out that kiss, humping herself back onto those delicate digits until she came again, thoroughly soaking the bed sheets beneath her.

They broke again, hot air skidding past the other's cheeks, panting and sighed. Rose soon flopped herself on her back besides Greta, and smiled at a job well done, bringing her hands behind her head.

"Come back soon," she crooned at the slowly standing Universe, who had to take a moment to _align_ herself, to stand without falling. "Love you."

"You betcha," Greta winked at her wife on the way out, scrambling for a change of clothes before she hit the showers. "Love you too!"

The hardest thing about each morning was watching lovers leave.

(...)

At the border connecting Amor and New York, the Great Wreath sat. Built on the inside of Amor's end, it was a vast, winding complex of plant matter - twisting, gnarling roots and beautiful, ever-blooming roses of red. Various walls were erected to protect Amor's borders, but none grew more grand than the Wreath. It stood proudly, come sleek or shine, appearing indomitable. With outposts carved into it's writhing mass every 10 kilometres, migrants would usually line up at these connecting roads, subject to the scrutiny of the border guards.

Connie Maheswaran, however, was acting very _unusual_.

She was a student at NYU, double-majoring in gem biology and medicine. Her mothers had insisted on a strict regimen of studying, dieting, exercise, and a draconian control over her free time - which left her body toned, strong, but her mind _weary_. Connie was also a _big_ fan of gem-kind, having only seen them in videos, read about them in books. So, naturally, she wanted to visit Amor. Maybe, perhaps, _potentially_ take part in a tiny bit of decadent fun, but, mainly for academic purposes.

Despite the exhaustive list of reasons she presented to her mothers, they had rejected her. Told her the dangers of Gems, having met a few before, they said. They expressed concern when she attempted to learn gem biology, but acquiesced then. But they were firm on this pilgrimage. So, in the dead of night, breaking the routine of a proper sleep for the first time in 18 years, Connie absconded. Catching a bus most of the way and hitchhiking the rest, she met like-minded souls in search for the next step of the journey, catching a few students like herself amongst others.

Her first experience with _any_ Gem in real life had been… Enlightening. It was an _amethyst_ , she believed, a kind of Gem adept at grunt-work and bodyguarding. Connie was keen to talk, to get her opinions on things, but was rudely rejected at the outpost after it was made clear she was escaping from her parents. All sorts of refugees were allowed entrance into Amor - why did they push _her_ away? She had _no_ idea why, but despite her many attempts, she was shuffled backwards, and left, with no other options.

So, acting on the impulse that absconded her, she hiked some more, in awe of the world that laid _just_ beyond her grasp. In between the Great Wreath's twisting vines, she found a giant hole, one that just _parted_ itself after she passed it. With great caution, armed with a pocket knife, did Connie enter, tying her long, brown hair back. Immediately the temperature rose, and the vines coiled _shut_ behind her, putting her on edge. It was like stepping into a vibrant, verdant greenhouse, with pink pillars jutting from the ground to the top of the Wreath's wall.

Amidst trees, bushes, snags and twigs, Connie stepped carefully towards the pillars, finding them to be crystals - massive rods that no doubt acted as the bases of the Wreath. Upon touching the pillar, she felt a spark of energy, and _hollered_ , clapping her mouth shut to silence herself. Plants here grew so quick that she could _see_ and _hear_ them move - sprouting and flowering and billowing their pollen in the space of _minutes_. All was going well, so _very_ well, until she caught sight of another human.

It was a mop of beautiful brown curls attached to a _giant_ , but she only saw their back - their muscly, rippling back, as they _strutted_ through the trees. They had a bounce in their step unlike any she'd seen, and they were whistling, humming a tune only they knew the lyrics to. Connie _inched_ past them, attempting to get a better look at their face, but _fell_.

"D-Damn, argh!" she cried, as rosethorn vines caught her, digging their pricks into her skin. Her arms and legs stung as she bounced back, wincing and biting back harsh, pained tears. Cracking her eyes open, she looked up from where she had fallen, and found them- no…

 _Him_.

"Oh my gosh! H-Hang on, I'm coming!" he cried. He skidded down the bank and grasped the vines around her.

"P-Please, it hurts!"

"Don't worry, stay calm, I've got you," he assured her, free one wrist, then the other, then her legs, unwrapping the vines as carefully as he could. With every thorn that left her skin, she winced, crying out as each limb was freed. Keeping her standing - her body pressed against his, Connie motioned to her backpack weakly.

"Th-Thanks, ow… I-I've got some bandages, antiseptic gel-"

"I think I've got something that'll work a little better. Watch," supporting her with one arm under her shoulder, he grabbed her wrist, and brought his lips to her skin.

Before she could protest, before she could pull her hand away, the stinging _stopped_. She marvelled as a brilliant warmth shot through her body, as her flesh repaired itself in no time at all. That pain, as with her fear, her anxiety, just _left_ her body. It was _magic_.

"There. Good as new… I'm Steven by the way, Steven Universe," he introduced himself, separating from her when he was sure she could stand on her own.

Connie couldn't help but smile, but _blush_ at the sight of the man, and the warmth he'd projected onto her. Bashfully, he rubbed the back of his head as he recognised that look of recognition.

"I-I'm… I'm Connie, erm, Maheswaran. Thank you-, w-wait, _the Steven Universe_?"

Of course she'd heard of him - but photos were difficult to come sole male of Amor, here in the flesh, had come to her rescue? Surely it had to be him - but the only thing to _really_ prove it would be his Gem - she'd seen it recorded in archival data, but-

"Mm," he answered with a nod, ripping her from her train of thought. Lifting the hem of his singlet, he revealed it to her - a lustrous, luminous red diamond, formed into the shape of a love heart. "Come on," he motioned her to follow him, "we're a bit far away from Prisma, but Facetville is only a few kilometres away. Er… What were you doing out here in the first place? First time visiting Amor?"

Connie still had the image of Steven's abs in mind - and that glorious gem that laid in the middle of them. The magic of his saliva still coursed through her, and she felt lighter of step - if not a bit uneasy with all the butterflies in her stomach. Realising she had been asked a question, she shook her head and stuttered, her blush only deepening.

"S-sorry, erm…" she mumbled, hoping he'd take pity on her. "I… I snuck in. I-I'm trying to run away from my parents, a-and-"

"-Wait," he stopped her, eyes snapping wide open as he went on full alert, "New York?"

Curious, quizzical, she nodded. "Yeah?"

He sighed, "you're not a politician's daughter are you?" She shook her head no, and he sighed with relief. "Thank the stars, sorry for getting worked up, it's just…"

"You don't like those fortunate daughters?" she jested, laughing awkwardly.

Steven's eyes glazed with a mounting stress that she knew all too well. "We're trying to avoid war." _Alright_ , she thought, perhaps she didn't know that kind of stress _._ "C'mon, I'll bring you to Prisma and we can work this out from there."

She followed him wordlessly, thankful she'd found the _prince_ of this foreign land, and gaped in awe as he led her through twisting paths and shifting clearings. _This was his element_ , she thought, and he revelled in it, parting the Wreath's opposite wall for her. As Connie stepped out, she gasped.

"The Gem's Home Away from Homeworld," he chuckled.

The grass still seemed greener on this side. It was a fusion, an amalgam of nature and machine and _humanity_ \- with great airships zipping past the skyline and into the atmosphere, returning just as quickly. The earth beneath them was cultivated like a brilliant garden, with houses being built into massive trees set in the centre of settlements, at least for the one she could see.

He led her to the border outpost, and caught a connecting train with her. It was _blindingly_ fast - and within a few minutes, they were at the capital of Amor, the landscape having skidded past them in a flash. She didn't get a chance to appreciate it's sleek design, or to say how it _vastly_ outdated the shared Gem-tech that NY had. She _did_ have plenty of time to ogle the alien and human beauties however, who strutted, sashayed, showing their stuff off.

At least, that's what Connie thought initially. She kept her eyes to herself quickly after that, happy that the attention was gravitating towards Steven. People talked to him as if they knew him, and he remembered their names, faces. Though Connie could tell by the fifth question he'd received that he was showing signs of weariness himself. As the train stopped, they exited - and Connie was displayed once again with a beautiful vista.

Sprawling towers interlinked with curated, gargantuan, wrapping, vines. Skyscrapers that almost _certainly_ brushed the atmosphere, with ships buzzing around it like a beehive. Hovering blocks filled with schools, homes, shops and crops. And at the centre of it all, a pink tower. Steven pointed to it, chuckling at Connie's shocked expression.

"That's home, where we're headed. Prisma Tower. But, before we head there... Do you like ice cream?" he asked, taking her hand.

She scoffed, beaming at him. She made the right choice. "Y-Yeah! Who doesn't?"

(...)

High above the skies, peering past clouds and craft alike into that endless sea, Garnet stood. She decided it was a good day, then and there, upon the watchtower. Her two halves agreed, completely and utterly, that today would most likely lead to good things, with only a miniscule chance of an apocalypse. When Garnet wasn't schooling the young, the human and the alien on the importance of healthy and happy loving, she was directing traffic as part of a weekly shift. Whilst she found the teaching engaging, and she took pride in shaping young minds, she found the traffic control a good exercise of her power.

As history would have it, she was a part of Blue Diamond's court originally. Both halves, Ruby and Sapphire were. Ruby guarded Sapphire, and she did so well - up until their first encounter with Rose Quartz. As they fell to Earth all those years ago, and fused, first out of desperation, they found a love. A beautiful, growing, and _trusting_ love that kept them as Garnet, as a citizen, trainer, and fighter of Amor.

She was the one to set a precedent, Garnet was. The _first_ documented fusion - neither a sum nor a multiplication of her parts - something entirely _new_. Fusions were rare, even in Amor, but they were treated the same as any other being; formed only when the keenest of loves and trust was _shared_.

The watchtower, dubbed the "Oculi", was an atmospheric construct of massive proportions. Initially it was built during Homeworld's attempted harvest, but was soon repurposed as Amor was settled. Instead of being a seat of power for the Diamonds, it monitored any extrasolar contact and movement, whilst keeping Earth's atmosphere free and tidy.

"Tell Nephy to duck, Kiki," Garnet ordered. The young woman snapped to attention and hailed a cruiser over the communications console. As the command was received, the Nephrite's ship dipped below its current trajectory towards the tower, and narrowly avoided a passing flock of birds. Garnet could _hear_ the shocked yelp from Kiki's headset, and cracked a grin.

"Nephy says _thanks_ ," Kiki giggled.

Garnet nodded. She stood centre in a circular view spot, rotating herself every now and then, peering to the skies with indifference. Initially it upset some of the human radio techs to see _all 3_ of her eyes shifting in different directions, but, they got used to it quickly. Things were quiet and peaceful up to a point, but Garnet tensed as a threat made itself aware in her mind.

"All hands, brace for impact," she noted, kneeling low to the ground.

All hands held all breaths as they waited - not seeing anything approaching on radar. What they _did_ hear was the tell-tale relay of a teleporter, aligning itself with the Oculi's position. Wincing, preparing for the worst, they were brought out of their stress by one large _thud_. _Bang_ went the metal roof of the watchtower, as a purple ball collided, then fell to the floor, groaning.

Garnet sighed, and stood back up. "Resume operations. Good morning, Amethyst."

"Eh, _boy_ , mornin' to you too, Garnet," the off-colour Amethyst greeted back, taking Garnet's outstretched hand to help herself up. The fusion dedicated her third, purple eye to Amethyst, half-lidded and _sultry_ , appraising her outfit.

"Your breasts are out. Teleporter troubles?"

"Nah, that wasn't the teleporter," Amethyst blushed, clearing her throat, fixing her outfit up - a black tanktop and short-shorts that _barely_ covered her phat ass. Producing a bag of nuts from her pocket, she sighed, "wanted to roam for a little bit. Got any work for me?"

"No," she answered immediately, quickly doubling back as she thought, "may have something after my shift. I'll be seeing Steven soon, so you can join us then."

Amethyst smirked, snacking, and offered some to Garnet. "So, I get to be the practice girl again. _Ah well_ ," she shrugged her shoulders, blushing _deeper_ at the thought.

"Don't refer to yourself in that way, please," Garnet intoned. Her face was set in a neutral line, but Amethyst paid keen attention - noting the slight worry in her voice.

"It's a joke, Garnet, I know you guys… You guys…" she trailed off, clearing her throat.

"We love you. There's nothing _anyone_ or _anything_ can do to change that," Garnet assured her, rubbing the smaller gem's shoulders.

"I know, _I know…_ I… Love you too," Amethyst went in for a hug, pressing her head against the fusion's chest. They stood like that for a while, Garnet barking out the occasional order, until she froze.

Amethyst immediately felt something _off_. "What? What's wrong?"

All three of Garnet's eyes stared straight upwards - past the hundreds of _good_ futures, and into another. Upheaval. Disruption. Chaos, and confusion - _pain_ , so much pain… Misunderstandings, _too_.

"...Someone is coming."

(...)

At the base floor of Prisma's central tower sat a torus-shaped warp pad, constantly firing with the coming and going of Gems, and humans aided by warp whistles. Through chatter and the flurry of hurried steps, Pearl caught a partially-shaved head of _punk-pink_ hair. Her heart skipped a little beat as they locked eyes, and smiled. Weaving through the busy bodies of others, they finally connected, kissed, and hugged the other.

The punk giggled as Pearl's lips lingered on her piercing. "Feels like forever, huh?"

"You're telling me," Pearl sighed, bringing her head, her gem, to the woman's chest.

Swimming in the rhythm of her heartbeat, ignoring and tuning out all other sounds, Sheena looked down and smiled, kissing Pearl's head as she noticed the glow of her gem.

"How was your trip?" Pearl asked, _mumbled_ rather, Sheena straining to hear her above the commotion around them. Breaking away, Pearl led her by the hand to a nearby cafe, the _Joyau Glorieux._

"Good," Sheena groaned, "riding got tiring though. You held the fort okay?"

Taking a look into her eyes, Pearl reminisced on when she and Sheena first met. It would've been a year or two ago, during a festival, which attracted a larger number of tourists than usual. They'd _met_ , sung, and danced in a crowd, and in that sea of merriness and jollity, Sheena decided she'd stay the night.

That night soon turned into a week, and that week, into many, many more. Though, Pearl found, Sheena _could_ get quite stir-crazy, and would often-

"Pearl," she clicked her fingers in front of the gem's eyes, snorting as Pearl yelped, startled.

"S-sorry! Erm, I've been good, tired, kinda _edgy_ lately, but, winding down. Valentine's Day is coming up soon as well, and, well…"

They sat, ordered, and sipped on a coffee or two, Sheena munching on a croque madame.

"Got plans?" the punk asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes! I-I mean, f-for you, involving you, uh that is, if you wanted to?" Pearl stammered, relaxing as Sheena took her hands.

"Of course I'd like to join you for Valentines, dummy," she teased, giggling as Pearl scrunched her face up in response. "Let me just say, it'll be a welcome break from the rest of the world."

"Oh?" Pearl asked, not aware of any recent crises. "Is… Are you alright?"

"I'll be good for now, but travelling through SoCal got me worried. Saw a crowd mobbing someone's home, pulling out a couple of kids. A… A little boy was among them, nothing looked wrong with him nor the house, but…"

"Did… Did you contact the local law enforcement?"

"I did. They were too slow. I gave them all the plates I could, but… People are getting desperate out there. I want to help them all before things descend further, but-"

Pearl clapped her hands around the human's digits, sighing. "We're providing aid where we can. The science team's thinking they've discovered a faster, safer in vitro fertilisation method, but, it's pending global approval before testing. And…"

They sighed together.

"Steven's made another donation?" Sheena asked.

"Mm," Pearl answered. "It's a step by step process, Sheena. Best we can do to make things better _right now,_ at times like this, is harbour those who seek our support, and try and help, like you did. It'll get easier and better once we can change the world's view, make things peaceful again."

"You make it sound so easy. And you're so sure," Sheena chuckled. "You think it'll work? You think we can even reach that point again?"

Without doubt, Pearl nodded. "I'm certain we can. I mean… I saw the birth of modern humanity-"

"-Not to _brag-_ " Sheena chuckled.

"-And that _could not_ have occurred if people didn't cooperate. Both our species can _not_ move forward unless we work together."

" _And_ work _together_ ," added the punk. Amongst their own species, amongst others.

"Right, you got it," Pearl smiled into her coffee, taking another sip.

They sat and caught up on brighter stories, throwing in plans to help save the future, until Pearl's communicator buzzed. Clearing out of the store, she apologised to Sheena and took the call outside - where a very human and very _angry_ face awaited her. She didn't look _bad_ , however, in fact, she was quite attractive.

"Good afternoon, this is Pearl of Terra Amor, ambassador to-"

"I don't give a _damn_ who you are, gem. My name is Priyanka Maheswaran and I've got it under good authority that you've kidnapped my daughter. You will give her back to me, or I'll report this abduction to the state!" she yelled, Pearl noting she was likely using a hand held phone, given the shakiness of the call.

"Not a worry, ma'am," Pearl smiled, speaking through clenched teeth, "may I have your daughters name?"

"It's Connie, you igneous ignoramus! She would've entered your borders just this morning!"

"Of course, just a moment," Pearl searched through a list of all recently-migrated humans, partially impressed by the insult she'd just been thrown. _Never heard that one before_ , she thought to herself. "There's no matches I'm afraid. We can organise a search party for her and get back to as soon as we have-"

"-If you're lying to me, there'll be hell to pay, gem. But if for some reason all that _debauchery_ left your border unsecured, then you have _24 hours_ to get back to me. Any longer and you'll have a _war_ on your hands," her voice rang deep and scornful over that video relay.

Pearl blinked at the threat. Deep down, she wanted to insult this woman right back. _Damn you_ , she thought. _And no wonder your daughter left._

"Ma'am, I understand you're upset-"

Without further word, Priyanka cut the call off.

"That… That _bitch_!" Pearl shrieked, clenching her fist around her communicator, until she sighed, feeling a pair of strong arms link over her chest. Breathing Sheena's scent in, she calmed, angry at having her date disturbed.

"I hope you're talking about me," Sheena jested, kissing at Pearl's ear.

She sighed again, deeper, more overt and over-the-top. "We've got to assemble our emergency task force. I get the feeling this concerned mother means more trouble than usual…"

"That bitch…" Sheena echoed, shaking her head.

(...)

Assembled in the emergency room of Prisma Tower were Rose Quartz and her most trusted allies. Those whom she could trust to disseminate information without worry - including some she had fought alongside during the Rebellion. And her son's new friend. Rose evaluated her as Steven explained her situation one last time, already feeling that stress _mounting_. Greta was quick to console them both, and soon the news returned.

"Approximately 1 hour ago, we received word from the concerned mother of Miss Maheswaran here," Pearl noted, motioning to the deathly embarrassed girl. "She's demanded her return, and has threatened escalation to her local, then state governments if this is not met."

Rose sighed, releasing all her built up tension. Feeling Greta's steadying hand on her back, she looked at Connie with as much compassion as she could muster. Even with Steven's hand interlinked with hers, Connie _squirmed_.

"Connie," Rose made her meet her gaze, "you skipped the personality and security screening at the border, so I'll ask just one question. Why do you want to be here?"

Feeling that inquisitorial spirit reignite, Connie steeled herself, in spite of the prying eyes on her. "Ma'am, to l-learn about Gemkind and to… To kindle better relations between our species."

"Noble, kid," Sheena perked.

"Waiting for the kicker though, is that all?" Amethyst elbowed her, gently.

Connie fought a blush, tore her gaze away from Rose, and wished to high heaven she was anywhere else in the state right now. Steven squeezed her hand. "I… I wanted to partake in the, uh…"

Greta held a hand up, "all good, you're not the first to want to be in Amor for the love-making. You certainly won't be the last. That good enough for you, Rose?"

Rose turned her gaze from Greta to Steven, and stared deep into her son's eyes. He nodded.

"Then, if you want to live here, you shall. But I need you, in clear conscience and of clear mind, to swear, with documented proof, that you _want_ to be here. Are we clear Connie?"

Nodding feverishly, Connie felt a weight lift off her shoulders. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Now," Pearl spoke, "Homeworld has made contact for the first time since the Rebellion. It seems Yellow Diamond is leading the charge, and… She's taken some inspiration from the gladiators of old." Replaying the message that Garnet later received, Pearl orated. "Yellow, on behalf of Homeworld and Diamond Authority, has challenged us for the _right_ to Earth. She's requested we nominate a champion and, in 1 month, will demand a fight between them, and hers."

"1 month!? Who the hell would we even choose? Do we have any alternatives? I-" Sheena trailed off, before all eyes fell to Steven.

"-It's gotta be me," he declared. "Mom, elect me as your gladiator!"

"Schtuball, you can smell a trap too, can't ya?" Greta piped in. "There's no _way_ a Diamond would wager this seriously. It's a ploy, she's going to try something sneaky, guys!"

"...Yellow's prideful, though. I can see this going both ways," Rose mused. She then snapped to Steven. "You are _not_ fighting on our behalf."

"But mom, there's no _telling_ what kind of-"

Rose held her hand up, and all humour, all emotion left her face. The room fell silent as the gazes fell upon these two. "Steven, for 18 years have we protected you, and raised you. You are my _child_ , and there is no way I can watch if you fail this. I will _not_ be able to live with myself if you get hurt, or… Worse."

"Rose," Greta cut through, sighing, "if not him, then who?"

"With all due respect, we have no better fighter trained. For what it's worth, I support Steven's pledge for champion," Garnet uttered, smiling to him afterwards.

"Plus, think of it like this; imagine you're this big bad Diamond gal, sending what she _thinks_ is her best warrior, to show the folly or whatever of humanity and protecting it, _only_ to get beaten by a hybrid? The irony _alone_ would be worth it, Rose! Steven's got my vote, too," Amethyst jumped upon Steven's shoulders, rubbing his head.

Rose sighed, turning to Sheena.

"I'll vouch for him," the punk said, "if we can fight on Amor territory. Steven's the only one of us who's been born and raised here. With that advantage, he's sure to win."

"And you, Pearl?"

Pearl blushed, then cleared her throat. "I mean… We're also interpreting this quite rigidly, I think. Steven," she called, "what would _you_ say is your greatest strength? Do you think, that when push came to shove, you could _hurt_ another being?"

Steven thought on that. This time he could feel the squeeze of Connie's hand, and he brightened, "only if they threatened those I love. And… My greatest strength… _My arms_?"

"It's _your love_ , Steven," she snickered. "And I think that's how we'll win. When Yellow's champion rears her head, we shower her with that love. So, when it comes to the day of the fight, you'll consummate it," she announced, cheeks alight with heat at the very idea of watching two, sweaty, muscly champions tenderly embracing in the middle of an arena.

Rose's expression changed. She also, in a bout of mental resonance, caught Pearl's fantasy, and giggled. "I… I think that'll work. Connie?"

"Hm, uh, yes, m-ma'am?"

"Every citizen of Amor has a say in these kinds of proceedings - I take into account _all_ under its banner. What are your thoughts?"

"G-Given what Pearl said…" Connie looked up to Steven, smirking at him, "I think he's your best shot."

Greta hollered, clapping her hands together. "Good stuff, and good plan, Pearl! That still leaves Yellow's trap, though. My suggestion is that we split into teams - Trainers, Placaters, and Sleuths."

"Oh, genius! Right… Right - Trainers'll be Steven, Greta, Amethyst, Garnet, and Biggs. You guys think you've got what it takes to make my son a _champ_?" Rose asked them.

Amethyst clapped a fist to an open palm, already _rife_ with ideas. "You betcha!"

"Good. Sleuths, your job is information and reconnaissance. Find out what Yellow's up to before she even hits the ground. That's gotta be Pearl, Sheena, Crazy Lace and Rosebud."

"Any idea on where to find Rosebud?" Sheena asked, with a snort.

"When you need her, she'll come. Now, Placaters - while everyone else is actively fighting against Yellow, we need to keep Terra Amor happy, and the rest of the world off our backs. Thus," Rose smiled, "that'll be Me, Connie, Larimar, and Snowflake. Connie, you can peel out of this task any time you want - otherwise this will probably be the best briefing on gem culture you'll ever get."

The group looked to each other, and, filled with that purpose and ready to undertake it, they nodded.

"Placaters will also keep contact between groups and maintain messaging relays. I'll dispense subtasks shortly and set up goals, but," Rose grabbed Greta's hand, and traced her thumb over it, "I think we've got a good chance at making this work."

Deciding on resting the rest of that tense afternoon, all but Rose and Greta broke away, leaving the rockstar to question her lover. Taking her other hand in hand, they stood, and rocked together for a bit, de-stressing. Peering over the cities' limits, the sun began falling and the lights began beaming, the dense buildings of Prisma creating the beginnings of a wonderful light show.

"Just a quick question," Greta groaned, as she hugged her wife, "what do you want me to do with Steven? Garnet and Amethyst alone would be enough to wear him out."

"I've got something in mind for him," Rose answered. "...And I want you to make a _song_ for him. When he steps out onto the arena, I want you to light a _fire_ in the champ's heart, Greta."

Greta crooned at the harsh "f" on fire, shivering. "You… Ya think I can? I mean-"

Rose silenced her with a kiss, simple and sweet. "I _know_ you can, babe~. Where he goes, you'll join him. I'll make sure Garnet knows to keep you safe - so you can get as _much_ inspiration as you can…"

"Well… Thanks, darling. What exactly did you have in mind for him?"

Rose smiled.


End file.
